Sampling of fish DNA is useful to marine biologists for a number of reasons. Such samples may be used to determine the types of fish within a fishery, the genetic diversity and structure of fish populations, the historical and present size of fish populations, assess fish population growth, determine migration patterns and barriers to fish and larval dispersal, detect the presence of genetic defects, and also determine the health of the fish population. Prior Art techniques of catching fish to obtain DNA samples are expensive and time consuming, as they require that the fish be caught, brought to the surface, a DNA sample taken, and then the fish released. In many instances the fish is severely injured or dies as a result. Thus a technique for obtaining a DNA sample from a fish without having to catch and release the fish is desirable.
Fish biopsy devices are known in the art. One such device presently on the market is known as the Fish Biopsy Device. The Northwest Fisheries Science Center (NWFSC) has used the Fish Biopsy Device in prior studies in the summers of 2004 and 2005. This device, as designed, was used 1331 times and yielded 54% tissue samples, which produced usable DNA for identification of fish individuals and species. During its use, the exposed tip of the Fish Biopsy Device allowed for double bites in up to 52% of these tissue samples. The double bites then reduced the overall effectiveness of the identification from 54% collected samples to 26% for individuals and species. It was determined that the 26% identification was too low and that this number had to be improved. Additionally, the tip of the Fish Biopsy Device is difficult to replace and subsequently is just cut off from the main body for tissue analysis rendering the device unusable thereafter. This results in an overall higher cost to the projects, which require hundreds of hooks to perform scientific studies.
Published U.S. Patent Application No. 2006/0106324A1, (Buckworth), incorporated herein by reference, discloses a fish biopsy device for obtaining biopsy material in situ, which comprises a hook(s) having a tip with a tube of non-pliable material having a sharpened edge, a bend, and a shank. The device appears to suffer from the same problems as the Fish Biopsy Device mentioned above, namely the same problems (i.e., double bite, retention of samples). The reference has also been filed as PCT WO 2004/049953 based upon a 2002 Australian Patent Application.
Fishhooks and fishing gear are well known in the art as well. The following references describe Prior Art fishing gear. U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,371, (Preiser), incorporated herein by reference, discloses a retractable barb-less fishhook for sport fishing, which has an end of a bend segment carrying sharpened point and other end linked slidably movable flexible shank. This reference is directed toward a fish catching device and is relevant as background only. Note, U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,304, also incorporated herein by reference, is a family member.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,363,588, (Konow), incorporated herein by reference, discloses a hook for fishing line which has smooth hook portion with cavity adjacent point and shank with line coupling. This reference is directed toward a fish catching device and is relevant as background only.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,840,002, (Dick), incorporated herein by reference, discloses a de-hooking device for removing hook from fish or turtle's mouth, which has slidable bite sleeve capable of abutting surface of handle when positioned at one end of rod and abutting hook removal end when positioned at opposite end of rod. This reference is directed toward a fish catching device and is relevant as background only.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,987,695, (Preiser), incorporated herein by reference, discloses a retractable barb-less fishing lure, which comprises a body having front and rear end, and also having longitudinal channel through body between front and rear ends. This reference is directed toward a fish catching device and is relevant as background only.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,624,690, (Ashley), incorporated herein by reference, discloses a fishhook with retractable barb. A sleeve member in the form of a fishhook is slotted adjacent each of its closed ends. A spring wire member is slidably received in the sleeve and has one end formed to provide a barb retractable into the sleeve through one slotted end. The other end of the wire is looped and extends through the other slotted end of the sleeve. This reference is directed toward a fish catching device and is relevant as background only.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,217,928, (Ward), incorporated herein by reference, discloses a fishhook with retractable barb. U.S. Pat. No. 5,884,428, (Shelton), incorporated herein by reference, discloses a self-releasing fishing hook apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 5,946,846, (Cotton), incorporated herein by reference, discloses a spring loaded fishing lure with easily removed fishhook especially for use in catch and release sport fishing. U.S. Pat. No. 3,827,174, (Banker), incorporated herein by reference, discloses a fishing hook openable to release fish, which has pivoted hook releasably held by movable sleeve. U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,367, (Rydell), incorporated herein by reference, discloses a fishing lure having hook(s) with sheath-guard, which comprises a coil spring, fixed at one end to lure, and acting as deflective guard during fishing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,108, (Lepage), incorporated herein by reference, discloses a fishhook with catch-and-release characteristics—has two depressions with sharp leading edges in the wire of the hook. U.S. Pat. No. 5,491,925, (Carpenter, R. Carter), incorporated herein by reference, discloses a device for catching fish, which has a housing formed from first and second halves, with halves including port and longitudinally extending trough for receipt of leader. U.S. Pat. No. 3,397,477, (Hand), incorporated herein by reference, discloses a fishhook with a spring and pivoting mechanism. U.S. Pat. No. 3,497,985, (Margulies), incorporated herein by reference, discloses a fishing lure with retractable hook.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,983,655, (Kolesar), incorporated herein by reference, discloses a weed resistant spinning fishing lure, which has a hook spun by a spring covered by sleeve part of rubber body resisting weeds. U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,166, (Day), incorporated herein by reference, discloses a fishing lure apparatus which has a hook assembly and trigger assembly which includes fish-strike receiving portion and an unlocking portion which releases shaft assembly from locked position. U.S. Pat. No. 6,574,908, (Sanner), incorporated herein by reference, discloses a fishing lure for catching fish, which has fishing hooks each having one end secured to a spring-loaded plunger held in hook retracted position by trigger which is activated when fish bites on lure. U.S. Pat. No. 4,543,742, (Rand, Jr.), incorporated herein by reference, discloses an anesthetic or antiseptic injecting fishhook which has a U-shaped body with tubular well and sealable chamber for holding charge of liquid.
Published PCT Application No. WO06069053, (Skiffington), incorporated herein by reference, discloses a test device and method for detection of sample analytes in which after sampling has occurred a closure is provided. Such a test device and method can be usefully employed to detect a variety of analytes including microorganisms. This reference appears to be relevant as background only as a sample-collecting device.